Vreias
Vreias is an area on the western edge of the Akarian continent. It is bordered by the Gales Mountains on its eastern side, beyond which lay The Expanse. Vreias is nominally controlled by an emperor, though warlords have carved out large sections of the empire. Emperor Gregor (red). Nominal ruler of the entire continent. He controls the large fertile plain in the south and is happy so long as the rest of the continent pays tribute to him. He's happy to not interfere with the various warring factions in the north. The remnants of an ancient empire that ruled the entire continent but collapsed with the cessation of trade with the continent of Neaton to the west. The emperor rules through the possession of many powerful magic items amongst the state and its various arms. The emperor has ruled for over a thousand years through the use of magic items from Neaton that prolong his life. His faithful generals, knights, family members, etc. have similar magic items and have maintained their power together for over a millennium. The emperor controls the imperial cult, a religious institution that precides over all in the region. This is the only real form of control the emperor imposes on his subjects outside the plains to the south. Independent (gray). Lesser warlords and monsters with shifting allegiances. Pay their tribute to the emperor. The Halfling Confederacy (brown). Name says it all. Known for being terribly fierce guerrilla warriors with a reputation for making excellent mercenaries. Medred the Great (purple). A giant, imported as a group of giant mercenaries from Neaton to help overthrow the emperor. Instead went on a rampage and carved out their own kingdom. Siegmar the Holy Sword (green). A cleric devoted to the goddess Lera. He carries the sword of Lera and uses it to inflict justice on his enemies. Zodreth the Fierce (blue). A blue dragon and her brood. Goals unknown. Sarush (black). A fallen angel. Disenchanted with the gods following the death of the goddess Lera, he descended to the mortal world with the goal of shaping it into his vision. By conquest. Heilgard (yellow). A monk who discovered ancient texts locked away deep in a cavern. She gained mysterious power by studying them. Now believes the path to enlightenment is through bloodshed. She is served by her general Gerolf, a knight who rides a skeletal steed that moves at tremendous speeds. Servant (orange). An iron golem who turned against its creator, an alchemist in service to the queen. It then declared itself king and rampaged through the capital, slaying the city's defense force. It then pitted the country's knights against one another in a great civil war, with a group of knights siding with the old king's heir, and another group siding with the golem, believing it to be easier to control (the golem was also in possession of the city's treasury). The side supporting the golem won; the golem then became a puppet of the former minor nobility, who thrusted themselves into positions of great power.